Rosalina's Diary
by NBBforever
Summary: get into the mind of Rosalina as she writes down her thoughts on her last two years of high school and how she's changed: blackmail, new friends, and maybe even a new romance. Title and summary changed from 'USED'. ratings stay the same. Sex chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalina's POV

someone must have spiked the punch. There'd be no way in a million years that I'd do this willingly. I looking over at the unconscious man sleeping next to me. He looked really cute asleep. But I could not be with him. He was the man of the school and I was the nerd. I shouldn't have even come, but then I'd be a bad friend. I picked up my jeans and shirt and began looking for a way out. No windows, wow kris. I picked up my sneakers and began walking towards the door.

"where. Are. You. Going?" Nat asked slurring his words.

"home." I said simply, unlocking the door.

"why?" He asked, sitting up.

"because this never happened." I said.

I was almost completely gone when Nat got out of the bed and walked towards me, grabbing my arm. I turned around angrily. I was surprised that he wasn't completely naked. He was only in his underwear.

"what?" I asked angrily.

"it'd be a shame if your high school reputation was ruined if people found out that you slept with me, wouldn't it?" He asked with an evil smile.

"you wouldn't." I said.

"your at my mercy now." He said, letting go of my arm. "It's your choice. Leave now and let this be exposed or stay and do my will."

he is blackmailing me. "What is this will of yours?" I asked.

"three letters. S-E-X." He said.

i gasped. "you want to use me for sex games?" I asked.

"yes." Nat said, walking back into the room and closing the door. I swallowed hard.

"why are you still out there?" He asked from inside. I quickly left the large house which I was afraid I'd be back in.

i was closing my locker when Nat was standing behind it.

"meet me at my place right after school." He said. He turned around and the whispering start.

"why was he talking to her?" Someone asked.

"shes such a loser. What'd he want with her?" Another person asked.

"maybe she's tutoring him. Why else would he talk to her?" someone said.

i walked out of the school and to my car which I drove to his house.l

i stood outside his house getting ready to knock. Before I even knocked, he opened the door. I walked in and looked around: it was completely empty.

"where's you family?" I asked.

"Parents are in vegas. My brother goes to a boarding school." He said.

i set my backpack down and followed him up the stairs. "What are you gonna do?" I asked. Before I finished my sentence he pressed his lips to mine, catching me by surprise. My mouth was still open because I was surprised and he took it as an opportunity to stick his toungue inside.

i felt his hands rubbing around my stomach. His left hand had found its way to my ass. His right hand caressed my boobs. And I actually liked it. I'd never let him know that. But I did him a solid and kissed him back, he let out a small moan and broke away.

"I'll be back. When I come back, you better be completely naked and sitting on that bed." He said and left the room.

i quickly slid out of my jeans and took off my blouse. I unhooked my bra and slid out of my panties as he reentered with a lot of rope. He went to his trunk and took out a blind fold. "put it on." He said.

i took the blind fold and put it over my eyes. I sat on the bed. "Lay down." He said. I lay down. I felt him grab my right hand and tie it to something, i think it was the bed post. He did the same with my other hand and with my feet.

"I expect full participation. I don't want to be doing all the work now. I want appropriate responses and full cooperation." He said. It was silent for a moment. "Yes sir." I said.

it was quite for the while that he took off his clothes. He took off my blindfold. "How come I have to be naked and you get to be in your boxers?" I asked. "No questions." He said. He went back to the end of the bed and studied me carefully, looking at every inch, curve, and ridge.

he cat crawled ontop of me and pressed his lips to mine. He whispered in my ear, "you better let me in." He kissed me again, this time harder. He was forceful, but gentle.

his toungue pressed againast my lips and being a good girl I opened up for him. He wiggled it around inside my mouth, licking every part. He grabbed my head and pulled me closer, connecting our faces harder. He made his way down my face and sucked and bite (hard) at my neck and shoulder. I was already panting. Before I knew it he was sucking and hitting (really hard) on my nipples. I felt an orgasm on the way but I couldn't let go. I'm not supposed to like it. In the time it took to think this, he had made his way down to my pussy.

what'd he do?

He licked. He licked and did I mention he bite. I held back my cum but I couldn't help but rock my hips. It was an instinct. He slid of his boxers and replaced his mouth with his very large and very plump dick. He slowly put it in, knowing I was a beginner. But he took it out really fast, causing a rush of pain to reach my face. He kissed and suck at my face again. Not my mouth, but my checks and neck and chin. While thrusting. It hurt so bad. _But felt so good._

i couldn't control my hips anymore. They were just thrusting, and I'm pretty sure I lost the cum a long time ago. him isnide me felt so...good. I felt him cum too. It exploded like a fire cracker inside of me.

oh my fucking God. He ha found my g-spot, and is abusing it. Like, he is now only trusting in out on the spot and near it. I bit inside my mout to stop myself from screaming his name. I didn't want to give him pleasure or satisfaction now. I held back the orgasam that was building up inside of me. But he didn't even wait. I guess he wouldn't stop until I had cummed again cause when it became to much and I let go, he (forcefully) pulled out and went back to sucking on my, pussy. And he, with his very good memory, went straight for my g-spot. He licked, bit, did anything he could to get me to cum in his mouth, and I couldn't help but cum.

He reinserted his dick into my pussy and just kissed me. I let him in, cause it was the rules, and he let **my** cum into **my** mouth. Like, who the fuck does that? I was still rocking my hips when I realized he'd untied my legs so I'd do a better job.

Now here I am, sweet, innocent rosalina tai, having about a thre hour sex-a-thon with school heartthrob, Nat Wolff. And let me say, I was enjoying it. Like I mentioned I couldn't let him know that. I had cummed a few times but i never let out a peep. No moan or groan, scream and not even a sucking noise. In the time that I've been here, I'm pretty sure he's explored more of me than me. I could feel him cum in me for the third time. He took some off with his finger and put it front of my mouth. "Youe gonna lick it off." He said. He placed his finger in my mouth and, being terribly frightened, licked it off. We were kissing again, and this time he untied my hands.

He let out a soft moan as his dick wiggled around inside of me. I (accidentally) let out a loud moan as his cum exploded side me for the fourth time. I felt him smirk and pull me closer in our kiss. And I, being the stupid geek, cummed on him. And let me just say, it was a lot. He pulled away to say something which really surprised me. "Go put on your underwear. I don't want you getting pregnant now." He said. I rummaged around looking for my panties,a nd put them on as he put his boxers on. We walked over to each other and met in the middle of the room where he pulled me in for the most intense make out session yet. My boobs smushed against his chest, and we were both enjoying it. I actually moaned. I couldn't keep it in anymore. He laughed softly and pulled me closer. He wasn't finger fucking me, dick fucking me, or face fucking me and I still released cum.

But you know, it was only the fist day.

* * *

><p><strong>An: my friend read this chapter and made me realize something stupid that Nat sad. If you read on, you'll realize that Nat just says stupid things.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalina's POV

I was back again the next day for another round, not my choice. If it were my choice then it'd be in two weeks. But, he did have full control over me and he did have blackmail so I'm at full mercy to him. I used the spare key he gave me yesterday to get in and walked up to his room. He was laying on his bed staring at the roof. "Hi." He said. "Hey." I said. i looked up at what he was looking at and it looked like him and his brother were plastered on the roof. I was studying the picture so closely that I didnt,realize when he got off of his bed and dragged me to the wall. (I know. I'm so stupid.) he pushed me up against the wall and before his tongue was exploring my mouth his hands were already up my dress. One hand groped my bosom and the other danced around my ass and my stomach. I had done him a favor and wore a dress and no panties or shorts, but brought them in the car. I also didn't have a bra on and I was wearing a dress I could easily slip out of, bonus. He laughed when he stuck his finger up my hole and i whimpered.

He threw off his jersey and shorts, and tossed them beside the bed. Since I was almost completely undressed, he let keep my dress on for a while. He pushed me onto the bed and stuck his tongue into my pussy. He played around for a while before I couldn't handle it anymore and I cummed. I was so sensitive. Then, after laping up all the juices, he went back to kissing my face. After making his way up my body. First, he'd planted a playful kiss on my pussy, then, he kissed and licked around my belly button. He suck and nibbled on my nipples and boobs. He found the hundred hickeys he left on my neck yesterday and suck those too. Finally he sucked at my face. I felt his already wet boxers against my pussy, and his Rick was already hard and he hadn't even dick fucked me yet.

he pulled away. "Tomorrow, I want you to only come in a garter belt. Your done for today." He walked out of the bed room and I slipped back on dress and rushed to the store to buy one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, alex is in this part, but instead of him being three years of younger, he's gonna be; well you'll see**

* * *

><p>Rosalina's POV<p>

when I woke up the next morning I had a text from Nat.

nat: today, wear your regular clothes and bring the garter belt.

i texted back. Rosalina: why

nat: bring your car too.

rosalina : fine

i put on a pair of jeans, a pink frilly blouse, and flats and put the garter belt in my car. I grqbbed a banana and got in the car. I drove to his house and he climbed. "Can you take me to the airport?" He asked. I took the final bit of the banana and rove to the airport. He pulled me inside and we just stood there.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"my little brother is coming home for a few days and I don't know how to drive." Nat said.

"how much younger is her. By a year, two?" i asked. A very little boy ran over shouting Nat's name. Nat lifted him.

"more like 6." Nat said. "Hi Nat. Oh, you brought a girl this time. Is she your girlfriend?" the little boy asked. I looked at Nat and gave me a pleading face.

"yes. I'm Rosalina." I said.

"im Alexander draper wolff, but call me alex cause that what everyone calls me." He said as Nat put him down. "Come on." Nat said. We walked back to th car.

"alex, how old are you?" I asked.

"ten. But I'll be 11 in November on the first." He said, taking a candy bar from Nat.

"how old are you?" He asked, a mouth full of chocolate.

"sixteen." I said. When we pulled up we all got out and alex ran to the phone.

"so," I said, putting my hands in my pocket.

"so that's alex." Nat said.

"who come he doesn't stay with you?" I asked.

"he got excepted in a prestigious boarding school and is now in the ninth grade." Nat said.

"oh. So he's smart?" I asked. Alex ran back in.

"Nat, I'm going to Juanita." He said.

"see you later. Be home by nine." Nat said as his little brother grabbed a skateboard and ran out the door. Nat gave me a knowing look and I let out a sigh.

"I'll go get the belt." I said. I walked out to the car and took out the belt and went back in to Nat sitting on the floor playing with his hands.

"every time I come in, your doing something weird." I said. He looked up at me and gave me a joking smile. His smile is so cute. He got off the floor and led me up to his room which was even nicer than yesterday.

"you can go put on the belt. And I promise I won't be doing anything weird." He said, making me giggle.

i went into the bathroom and striped down to my panties only. I stepped into the belt and strapped it on. I put my bra back on cause I was still kinda why and went back into the room. He was hanging upside down from a basketball net on the wall.

"you promised." I said.

"I had my fingers crossed." He did a backflip onto his bed and started laughing when he landed. "When ever I do that, I feel like a little kid again." He said. I walked to the bed and lay next to him. I took the chance to look around the room.

"you like music?" I asked, looking at his collection of instruments and song sheets.

"yeah." He said.

"who's your favorite band?" I asked.

"the beetles." He said.

"I love the beetles." I said.

"do you play any instruments?" He asked.

"I play seven." I said. "Cello, guitar, bass, piano, flute, drums, French horn, and violin. How bout you?"

"Drums, guitar, and piano." We kept looking around until our eyes meet. I just looked into his deep brown eyes. His righ brown eyes just made me melt. He moved one of my strands of hair out of my face.

In about five mintues we were kissing (or more like making out). Now that I actually knew things about him, I was actually kinda in love with him. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the floor. I don't know what i was doing, but I pulled down his jeans. I ran my fingers through his wolf hair and let him stick his tongue in my mouth. He reached behind my back and unhooked my bra, and threw it on the floor.

Today, I felt like being in charge. i pulled away. "Today, I'm in charge." I said. He smiled a little and then said, "what do you have in mind?" I was going to be the meanest, most naughty girl I could be. I gave him an evil smirk. I began kissing and sucking at his neck. I made my way down to his chest causing him to whimper. When I was about to pull down his boxers, I pulled away.

"what the hell!" he howlered.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower. Join me if you want." I said, leaving him cursing on his bed. I turned on the hot water and stepped under it, taking of the garter belt and my panties. He stepped inside the tub but I didn't notice until he wrapped his arms around me. "Hi." I said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I reached for the soap. He took the soap out of my hands and rubbed it in his hands. I turned down the water and put my hands on his chest, spreading soap around. He took the soap that was on his hands and rubbed it against my boobs. I rubbed the soap on his arms and neck and he did the same to me.

We kinda got smushed against each other when I was washing his back and he was washing mine. I know what your thinking: why didn't we just turn around? Because we didn't want to. He tried to reach for down there and I slapped his hand. "You do not put soap on a vagina." I said. "Sorry." He said. He reached behind me and turned up the water. He rinsed of of his body and mine and took shampoo and put it in my hair and his. I started rubbing the shampoo in his hair as he did it to me. I pulled his head closer to my face, so we were just about three inches away from each other, our foreheads touching. The hot water sprinkled our faces and bodies, and I leaned toward and gave him a soft kiss before kicking him out.

"damn it Rosalina!" he yelled, stepping out of the tub. I started laughing and finished my shower, and getting out. He want anywhere. I put on my clothes and looked around. I found a note on the counter.

_hey Rosie, _

_when you decide to get out of the shower, you'll notice that you can't find me. You can go home for today, but just letting you know, tommorrow, you will be sorry you kept teasing me._

_Nat_

i put the note in my car and started driving home. This is a game, and I'm gonna win.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalina's POV

if your probably wondering why we're not going to school, it's because it's spring break. Just getting that out of the way. So anyway, Nat sent me a text saying that I have to come in panties, the garter belt, and a jacket. I asked him about his brother and he said that his brother was sleeping over at a friends house for the week.

yay for me! (I write that with sarcasm.)

being the the terrified little bitch I was, I acutally listened to him. I put on a pair of my boy short panties, the belt, and a small jacket that stopped where my boobs stopped, and only buttoned to cover them up revealing my cleavage. I went to his front door and took off a note.

_hey Rosie! _

_come straight to my room and don't stop for anything._

_-Nat_

i unlocked the door and climbed the stairs to his room. He was lying under the covers.

"hello Rosalina. Glad that you actually listened." He said, lifting his head. "Come here and get on your knees . And take off the jacket and panties." He put his head back on the pillow. I took off the jacket ,revealing my very large bosoms, and slipped out of my panties. I knelt next to him and he turned his head.

h smiled at me. I smiled back. He moved so I was kneeling before him but still had the covers on. "Go to the fridge and get a tub of straw berry ice cream." He said to me. I got up and before I got out I heard him mutter, "strut that sexy ass." I walked down to the kitchen and brought back the five gallon tub of strawberry ice cream. He brought it under the cover and went under, coming out after a few seconds.

"you will do as I command. Today, I'm in charge." He said. I nodded. "Under the blanket, is my dick and balls. On my balls and dick, there are three scoops of ice cream. You are going to suck and lick it off." He said. I nodded again.

He threw the blanket to the side and moved so my face was right in front of his huge dick. For a second I stared at how hard and plump it was, then I put the tip in my mouth. In about five mintues, his length was completely down my throat, and I began sucking off the ice cream. He moaned when I accidentally bit his dick, and kinda exploded down my throat. There was ice cream stuck in, bends, and to get it out, I had to, um, face fuck his dick. My tongue worked its way around his length, making sure to get everywhere. I moaned a little when he exploded again, and swallowed his juices. I pulled his dick out of my mouth and licked my lips in pleasure. I had no idea what I was doing but I did it. "Tasty." I said. I stuck my tongue out and licked all Around his balls, causing him to cum again all around my cheeks. I wiped it on the back of my hand and licked it off. He was turning me on.

when I had licked him clean of ice cream, he told me to look at him. "Now, your goona take the tub, your going t up as much ice cream as you can only on my dick, and then you going to get it off using your pussy." He said. I took the tube from him and took out a glop ice cream with my hand, and smeared it all over his dick. I did it about fife times until, his dick was completely covered in ice cream and even more plump than before. I stood and sat on top of him with my legs open. I slowly slid his dick into my hole. I moaned as the cold ice cream entered me in the best wa possible (besides through my mouth). He leaned to my ear. "Your gonna fuck and thrust instead of me. got it?" He whispered. I nodded. I took my thumb and slowly made circles on his balls while I trusted on his dick. He threw his head back and moaned and groaned.

"ah, Rosie!" he whisper screamed. "Don't stop! faster! harder!" he whisper shouted. I pushed him so he was lying on the bed and thrusted harder and really faster. I felt his cum mixed with melting ice cream inside me. When I was sure I was done, I slowly slid him out of me, panting, and got back on my knees. "Continue massaging my balls while I think." He said. I took my thumb and made small and faster circles. He got up and gabbed a wooden chair. He then grabbed the ropes again. "Sit." He said. I got up and sat on the chair. He took the rope and tied it around the part under my boobs and around the chair, tightly. He tied my legs to the backchair legs so my vagina was pushed out. He went into a box labeled "FUCKING ROSALINA SUPPLIES" and put it next to him. "Might need this." He said. He brought three tubs of ice cream, one the half empty strawberry, the other two full vanilla and chocolate. He got on his knees and began explained.

"simple. I will put ice cream on your pussy, and eat it off any way I wat until we run out of ice cream. You arm not allowed to use youe legs, so i tied them. But you are allowed to grab my hair and pull but yoh aren't alowed to push. If at any point yoh feel you need to cum just hold it to the max and then release. We will do this until we finish all three tubs." He said. I nodded.

he took a hand full of strawberry, and put it in between my legs. He took some vanilla and placed it on the inner part of my right thigh. He took chocolate and put it on my inner left thigh. The cold sweet treat stayed there until he licked it off with his tongue. This continued for about another hour until we ran out of ice cream.

"Okay. Now, your gonna go down stairs, your gonna, open the fridge, and your gonna take out any thing that can be spread and bring it back here." He untied my legs and chest, and I ran down the stairs. I opened the freezer first and I took out a box of ice cream sandwiches, more ice cream, and Popsicles. Then I opened the fridge and took out butter, a gallon of Orange juice, orange soda, pudding, and apple sauce. I ran back up stairs and placed it in front of him.

"sit." He said. I sat in the chair again and this time he tied my hands as well. He took out an ice cream sandwich and slowly ,but hard, inserted I into my hole. I whimpered. He took little bites of it, and then took bigger bites, finally finishing it. He took out som ice cream and plastered it on my left boob. He took way more and plastered it on my right boob. He opened an ice cream sandwich and put the ice cream on my boob and the cookie parts in between. He did that with the rest of the box. He took out two Popsicles and , taking out the stick, shoved it up my hole. He rubbed the rest of the Popsicles around my clit and finally ran out of cold things.

he started licked the Popsicles down to the last drop, and the ice cream dripped into his hair. He took the Orange juice and soda, mixing them together, and put it all over his dick. He at on my and thrusted his length inside of me. He then started licking and sucking off the ice cream and eating the cookie parts between my boobs. He then coated his dick with pudding and his balls with Apple sause. He untied me but pushed onto ththe ground. "eat tha pudding and apple sauce." He said.

First, I licked the apple sauce off. Then, I put his length in my mouth and swirled my tongue around. "Good job." He said, squeezing my face. "now lay down." i for on the bed and lay down. He went into the bathroom and came back wearing a condom which got me freaked out. "Calm down sweet cheeks, it's just in case." He said. He cat crawled ontop of me. Our faces were inches away, again, and we smiled. "Hi." I said. "Hi." He said. "Hi." Someone called from the doorway. We both looked to find alex leaning against the door frame.

"It'd be a shame if dad find out about this, Nat." Alex said. "And your parents Rosalina." I grabbed the blanket and covered myself.

"what do you want?" Nat asked.

"I want to come home. I don't like California. If you can convince dad to let me go to school here, your secret is safe." Alex said.

"and what if I don't?" Nat asked.

"then I'll post these videos on the Internet." He held up his phone showing three vides from the beginning to end.

"okay okay. Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"I needed enough evidence to make sure I'll get what I want. I'll delete the videos after I transfer schools." Alex said.

Nat growled. "Your evil." He said.

"I learn from the best. You know I have placed security cameras, waiting for the best way to get you." Alex said. "And if you manage to get me to stay, you two can continue you little sex games."

"it's not a game its blackmail." I said. He took out a book ,that is what I am currently writing in, which was my diary, and read a few pages back. "I actually liked it. But I could never let him know that." He read. "Should I continue?" He asked.

"no." I yelled. He tossed me the book.

"I get what I want when I want it." He said, walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalina's POV

after about three days of phone calls and begging, Nat finally convinced his dad to let alex stay. Alex deleted the videos and Nat called me over: yay. (More sarcasm)

i walked into the house and alex was in the living room playing video games. "I got Nat to soundproof the walls so I don't hear." He said. I nodded and walked up the stairs. Nat was lying on his bed staining at the ceiling. He got off to greet me.

"today will be worse than four days ago." He said. He brought out the box again and then took out a few didldo boxes. "Don't mind these. go into the bathroom and make sure that every part of you is completely clean." He said. I ran into the bathroom and I won't go into detail about what I did. So I went back Nat tied my hands to the bottom of a pole he had set up so I was bending over. "I don't need no shit all over my dick so this will hurt a little." He said. He shoved a didldo into my asshole. "If there is any shot on this diddle, you get spanked." He pulled it out and slapped my thigh hard. I yelped in pain but he didn't care. He took another didldo and shoved it in, cleaning it out. "All clean." He said. "My wrists hurt." I said. "You know, you shouldn't have teased me five days ago. You are still getting your punishment." He said. He shoved his plump hard dick into my asshole, cause a sting the start in my ass and go all the way tip of my neck. I guess I let out a yelp because he sparked my thigh again. "No screaming." He said.

when I finally got home, I was really sore. I check my IMs. I had one from my best friend, Kristina. She was probably the only kid at school that talked to me.

BronxBaby: hey girl.

DamselInADress: hey.

BronxBaby: where were you?

DamselInADress: ...

BronxBaby: I came by and no one was home

DamselInADress: tutoring Nat wolff

BronxBaby: you mean the most popular guy in school and the biggest jerk?

DamselInADress: yes. And he's not mean. He's sweer and kind and actually has a heart.

BronxBaby: so how come when I followed you to his house he was fucking your ass?

DamselInADress: you followed me?

BronxBaby: I started following you when you started i goring my texts right after my birthday party at his house.

DamselInADress: WTF!?

BronxBaby: why did you let him fuck you?

DamselInADress: it was blackmail, but sometimes it's actually enjoyable.

BronxBaby: I'm gonna come over, and your gonna tell me everything.

DamselInADress: fine.

i switched over to a different chat. Recently, I found Nat and alex.

DamselInADress: Nat. My bestie figured us out. She wants answers and I cat lie because she's been following us

Rockn'Roll: what?

RedWhite&BlueRebel: no! I'm supposed to be the blackmailer. You should bring her here so we can discuss this together.

DamselInADress: you're really smart

RedWhite&BlueRebel: i'm not a ten year old in the ninth grade for nothing.

I grabbed my bag and raced down the stairs just as kristina knocked. I opened the door and pulled her into my car.

i quickly drove us to Nat's house and ran to the front door.

"where the fuck are we?" She asked in panic. I unlocked the door and pulled her in.

"hey alex." I yelled into the living room to the boy reading a math textbook.

"hey rose." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"rose?" I asked.

"well you were running so I just said a part of your name." He said, looking up from his book. I gave him a disapproving head shake and climbed the stairs with kristina at my heals. I opened Nat's door to find him doing backflips onto his bed.

"hey Rosie. Didn't think you'd be back today." He said, doing a backflip.

"Nat, this is kristina. She's the girl that followed me.

"im. In. Nat wolff's house!" she said.

"i noticed." Nat said.

"tell me all about your fucking party." She said, sitting on the bed.

"didn't you write it all down in that book that alex snagged?" Nat asked.

"you mean my diary?" I asked.

"what ever." He said. I tooted her my diary and she spent the next few hours reading it up until a few lines now.

"that is, the best love story I've ever read." She said.

"we're not in love." We both said at same time.

"youe so in love." Alex said, walking in.

"go back to reading you textbook on calculus 4." Nat said.

"wait I'm still on calculus 1." I said. "Your ten year old brother can't be better than me at math."

"he's better at me at everything. I just learned to accept it." Nat said.

"but in a junior in high school." I said.

"and I'm a freshman." Alex said.

"wait your a freshman and your ten?" Kristina asked.

"im gonna be eleven in November." He said. At least they forgot about what we were talking about at first.

"what's your favorite equation?" i asked.

"E=mcsquared." He said.

"I love the formula for kentic energy. But I love the formula for gravitational potential energy even more." I said.

"you me GPE=mhg?" Alex asked.

"yes." I said.

"we don't speak smart." Kristina said.

I sighed. "Like E totally equals MC squared. *giggles*" I said.

"and 'E', 'M', and 'C' are abrebs for energy, mass, and, like, 'c2' is for speed of light lie, totally squared." Alex said.

"Oh. I get it. Energy equals mass time the speed of light squared." Nat said.

"I made you smart." Alex said.

"and gpe is like short for gravitational potential energy. And it equals like mass times height and times gravity." I said.

"oh. I get math!" kristina said.

"it's science!" Alex and I yelled.

"ugh. It's like school but with my brother." Nat complained. This was probably the longest conversation I've had with Nat without it getting to a point of awkwardness.

"Rosalina!" they yelled at me. I looked around.

"what?" I asked.

so like, we continued having a not interesting conversation about science and math. It was really boring.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalina's POV

so, now that alex and I have finally finished teaching them what a formula is (I swear it's like talking to monkeys) and they have meet my friend (cause like I said before, she's the only person that talks to me at school) it was time for me to meet Nat's friends. Now remember how Nat's pretty popular? Well, he doesn't classify a lot of people as friends. Only the people that have known him since kinder and remeber alex. So he invited them over and instead of sex, it was introduce your friends. Before I went in, he pulled ,e onto the porch.

"can I ask you a favor?" He asked. I nodded.

"can you pretend to be my girlfriend again?" he asked.

"why?" I asked.

"they kind think your my secret girlfriend because I kinda told them when i was telling them that alex had come back." He said.

"fine. But I'm gonna be a believable fake girlfriend." I said. i pushed him inside and made him open the door.

"hey." I said. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"hey Rosie." He said. He wrapped his arm around and lead me to an expecting crowd in the living room.

"your secret girlfriend's the nerd?" A blonde (who I think is named Davis) said.

"rosie, that david. Over there is thomas and cooper and next to alex is Qaasim." Nat said.

"he just called me a nerd." I said.

"Are you gonna hit me with facts?" David asked.

"I know more than you at everything." I said.

"what's a layup?" He asked.

"a lay up is when a basket ball player had the ball, takes two steps then makes a shot." I said.

"how'd you know that?" They all asked.

"i cheer for a community basketball team." I said.

"so your dating a nerdy cheerleader you can smack talk david?" thomas asked.

"yep." We basically made boring conversation. Nothing interesting there.

it got interesting after a few hours when I was about to fall asleep on the couch.

"hey Rosie, you know Nat wrties songs?" Alex asked. I jerked awake.

"he does?" I asked.

"show her on." Thomas said. Nat sighed and walked towards the guitar.

"I could use back up." He said. His friends walked over to all the other instruments. I took out my phone and hit record.

_[Verse 1]  
>To tell you the truth,<br>I'm very confused,  
>I'm not amused I'm just curious,<em>

_[Verse 2]  
>With all your lies,<br>You left behind,  
>What did you find I'm so curious,<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>Curious of how you see me,<br>Curious of what went through your head,  
>I'm just curious of how you see me,<br>Curious of what went through your head,  
>Will I ever know?<br>Will I ever know?  
>I'm confused puzzled,<br>And in a daze,  
>And I know you wouldn't treat me that way,<br>And I got you on my mind,  
>Everyday and I know you wouldn't treat me that way<em>

_[Verse 3]  
>What made you realize,<br>It came as such a surprise,  
>You gonna run and hide I'm curious,<em>

_[Verse 4]  
>Forgive and forget,<br>That's what you said,  
>You lost your head,<br>I'm so curious_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]  
>Tell me what you didn't mention,<br>Grab this wish and no more tension!_

_[Chorus x3]_

i shortened it so I didn't have to write too much. so when they finished, I stopped the recording.

"So, who was it about?" I asked.

"just i girl, that was very confusing." Nat said.

"i better get home." I said.

"Later guys." I finished, hugging each of them.

i drove home to find my dad making dinner.

"where've you been?" He asked.

"helping a kid in my class. Dad, I want to show you something." I said. See, my dad is a music producer, well, he's my step dad because my mom died and my dad is working over seas.

i played _Curious_ for him. "It's the kid I've been tutoring and his friends and his brother." I informed him. "And I played it for you cause I was hoping you'do produce it. But you don't have to tell them, I will."

"send my te recording and I'll do the rest. Go clean up for dinner." He said.

that's it for today.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalina's POV

so today it was back to our little game. Just letting you know, I've know this guy for ten days and he knows more about me than I know about me.

i walked in and he was sitting on the couch with head phones in. I pulled them out.

"someone stole _curious_ from us." He said.

"no one stole the song." He pulled out the cord and played a better version of the song.

"Nat, I texted alex last night and he gave me a name. **(A/n: in this story, they're not gonna be called the Naked Brothers Band.) **the silver boulders. That's you guys singing." I said.

"how?" He asked.

"I may or may not have recorded it yesterday and shown it to my step dad." I said.

"Rosie your the best." He said, giving me a hug.

"I'd be a bad fake girlfriend if I didn't get you amazing presents like that." I said.

"Rosie I'm sorry for using you. It's just that, your really pretty but pretty confusing, and the truth is that I've had a crush on you since the fourth grade when you first came." Nat said. He looked away, waiting for rejection.

"thanks Nat. I guess I've kinda liked you too, and realized it a few days ago." I said. I felt my cheeks get hot as I continued. "I also really liked it when you would kiss me and stuff because I've never really bern kissed before being the unwanted nerd I am."

"you are not unwanted. Your probably the first girl alex can talk to about school, you clearly stole my heart, and all the guys like you." he said.

"thanks, but I bet after spring break you'll go back to the popular crowd with all your fans and I'll go back to my one fan." I said.

"Rosalina, your the most really girl I know. Your sweet, funny, sensitive, calm and collective, and you just got your stepdad to produce my song. Not one of my fans are like that." He said. I gave him a hug.

"that is probably the nicest thing anyone has said about me." I said into his shirt.

"and I hope there are more to come." I made a confused face. "Rosalina, will you please be my real girlfriend?" he asked.

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Does that answer you?" I asked.

"just to be clear, when I apologized, that meant I was releasing you from the blackmail." He said.

so, eventually, that day, I took them fown to the recording studio where they professionally recording a bunch of songs that I don't have time to name.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: so, if you didn't notice, I changed the summary and title. Still going to have sex chapters, and use very graphic language.**

* * *

><p>So, the next day was Monday, back to school. Most people come back from spring break with mosquito bites and bad sun tans. Me? I came back with a boyfriend. Me, alex, and Nat walked into school and everything went silent. Everyone was staring at us and someone started whispers. We got alex his schedule and locker assignment and walked over to my locker which was next to alex's and Nat's, what a coincidence. We took out our books a freshman girl ran up.<p>

"hey alex." She said. I would guess she was a drama nerd, in the plays and probably top of her class. She had a nice fashion choice, and looked about fifteen.

"hey Juanita." Alex answered.

"is that your brother?" The girl (apparently named Juanita) asked.

"yeah. And that's his girlfriend, Rosalina." Alex said. Nat took out his books. Everyone was still staring at us until Nat punched the locker causing everyone to scatter.

"I don't like being stared at." Nat said. Alex and Juanita had a conversation but me and Nat and some other kid were talking.

"So can I be your band manager Nat?" The random kid asked.

"sure thing, coop." Nat said.

"so this is the lucky girl that gets to date you. Hello, my name is cooper." The kid (who's name is cooper) said.

"hey cooper." I said. We went to school and nothing really happened until after school. I was at Nat's house.

"Rosalina, I told you I let you out of the deal. You don't have to hang out here any more." He said from his bed.

"did I say I wanted to be let out?" I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"and I thought you were a gg." Nat said.

"at school. But you made me realize that there's a difference between school after school." I said, not really caring about his response.

"Okay Rosie." He said, shifting closer. I put my forehead on his, and whispered, "tomorrow." And left.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalina's POV

next day. I didn't go to school cause I wasn't feeling good. Nat called around lunch and asked where I was. I told him that I wasn't feeling good. After school, him, kristina, Alex, qaasim, David, and thomas came over. They walked into my room where I was lying on the bed watching tv.

"what hurts Rosie?" Nat asked.

"nothing. I threw up after breakfast and my stepdad wouldn't let me go to school." I explained.

"have you thrown up anymore?" Qaasim asked.

"yeah. While I was eating lunch." I said.

"should we tell her?" David asked.

"rosalina, thanis to you we're going on a tour." alex said.

"and we wanted you to come since your the one who got us this far." Nat said.

"guys, when do we leave?" I asked.

"it's gonna be for about ten months and in a few days." Kristina said.

"shes the new merchandise manager." David said.

"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow giving me a few days to pack." I said.

"Okay. Just checking in on you." Alex said, as they were walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalinas POV

so, Nat and kristina came with me to the doctors.

"what are you feeling?" Dr. Schwarz asked.

"nothing. I just barf when ever I eat or am about to eat." I said. He took his stethoscope and placed it on my heart.

"lay down." He said. I lay back on the table and he moved the stethoscope down to my stomach.

"Oh my." He said, he moved to his computer.

"is some thing wrong?" Kristina asked.

"..." he didn't answer.

"I don't know what you said." Nat said, suddenly getting worried.

"I said, I think that she might be pregnant." He said.

"what? I can't be pregnant. How could I be-" I cut my self short. My eyes went wide and I looked at Nat. "Holy mother of fuck I'm pregnant." I said.

We went back to nats house. Everyone was there except alex. Alex and Juanita walked in a while after us.

"where were you?" Nat asked.

"out with Juanita." Alex said, a broad smile plastered on his face.

"your brother is awesome." Juanita said, giving alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Your dating!" Nat asked in shock.

"what's wrong with that? You date rosalina and she's older than you." Alex said.

"not by four years." Nat said.

"it's three." Alex yelled.

"so? You can't just go around dating people you are ten." Nat yelled.

"at least I don't force Her to have sex with me as blackmail because no girl will date me." Alex yelled.

"what the fuck?" David yelled.

"alex!" Nat yelled.

"at least I didn't get her pregnant!" alex yelled.

"how do you know that?" I asked.

"at least we actually know each other instead only date each other because we' r seen so much of each others body!" alex yelled.

"at least I didn't ask to go to a fucking borqding school on the otherside of the country!" Nat yelled.

"I only asked cause I wanted to get away from my terrors." Alex yelled.

"and what'd that be?" Nat asked.

"I killed mom Nat. I killed her by being born. Okay if it wasn't for me, she'd still be here and dad wouldn't be in jail in Vegas!" alex yelled, tears streaming down his face

"you know what! you didn't kill mom! okay! I did! I made up that story so I wouldn't feel bad but of course it obviously hurts you!" Nat yelled.

"nat, you suck! okay! why are you always trying to one up me! I'm totally sick of it!" alex yelled.

"alex-" Nat yelled.

"your gonna be just like dad! you gonna be stupid, drop out of life, and be addicted to drugs just like him!" alex yelled.

"alex!" Nat yelled.

"I liked it way better at the boarding school when you weren't there. I thought I'd be happy finally being able to actually know sometching about my brother." Alex said, sobbing.

"alex!" Nat yelled.

"you stupid, your a son of a bitch, and I hate you! you make me feel like garbage compared to you! why do you think I study so hard? I want to be something. I don't just want to be Nat's little brother. I want to be alex. Okay?" alex yelled.

"Alex-" Nat yelled.

"what do you want? I can't even get five minutes to talk around here. It's always Nat this and Nat that." alex said. Nat covered his mouth.

"your gonna shut up so I can talk. Got that?" Nat asked. Alex bit down on Nat's hand. "Holy shit. You bite hard." Nat screamed in pain.

"I floss." Alex said. Nat grabbed Alex's collar and lifted him of the ground.

"you are the most disrespectfull little bitch I've ever met. And fyi, if I'm a son of a bitch, you are tok since we havr the same dad." Nat said.

"Put me down or else." Alex said.

"or else what?" Nat asked. "If you haven't noticed, I'm six years older than you, taller, and stronger." Alex sung his right foot, kicking Nat in the balls.

"ah shit!" Nat yelped, dropping alex on the floor. Nat balled up on the floor. Alex climbed on top of him and slapped him on the face. Nat grabbed alex's Shoulders and flipp d him over. Soon, both boys were wrestling, and David, thomas, Qaasim, me, kristina, and Juanita were prying them off each other.

"You were getting along just fine earlier." I said.

"wait wait wait. Let me back track here. Rosalina's pregnant?" Thomas asked. I rolled my eyes.

"we'll go over everything that just went down after we get them to stop straying to murder each other." I said. I qnd tot nat's room and grabbed the rope (from about a week ago) and tied Nat to an arm chair and alex to a different arm chair.

"what are you doing?" Alex asked. I put duck tape over his mouth. "Nat, explain your story on what is going on." I said.

"alex just started yelling all my personal business that he promised not to tell anyone. He wouldn't even give me a chance to talk No matter how many times I called his name." Nat said. I put duck tape on Nat's mouth and took the one off alexs mouth.

"your turn." I said.

"I just, I hate dad. He's the worst. Sometimes I feel like i might be like him. When you guys told me that when I was born mom died, I felt lie, a murderer. I don't want to be like dad. But I'm ten, I have to be like someone. But who can I be like if I'm always at a fucking boarding school. That's why I wanted to leave. I want to be like you Nat. Your a great brother, but I don't even know what your favorite color is. The only thing I know about you is that we have the same parents. That's sad. Okay, that is so sad that all I know abou my brother is that we have the same parents. Then, me and Juanita were walking around and heard rosalina say something about being pregnant.

"I mean, all I want was a role model and I can't have that if im in L. A. And when I talk to dad all he does is brag about you. I want him to brag about me. I want to make him proud. I want to feel special in this world. But I can't do that if your here because all you do is remind me that I'm just the accident that ruined everything." Alex said. "can you please untie me. I just want to go sit in my room." David cut him loose and alex went up to his room, Juanita following behind.

"you told me that you guys were studying together. Why didn't you tell us that you were having sex?" Thomas asked.

"To be honest I don't tell you a lot of things." Nat said.

"and she's pregnant now. How are we supposed to take her on tour?" qaasim asked.

"notes." I said, holding up a bunch of pieces of paper.

"where ever we are, we go to the hospital on a certain day and they'll do my check ups." I explained.


End file.
